The wedding that never happened
by Elaborating
Summary: Kurt's getting married tomorrow, but when his fiance isn't there at the rehearsal one Blaine Anderson stands in.


"…And so you trot, slowly mind you, down the aisle. You said you wanted this wedding to be as heterosexual as possible… Kurt?… Mr Hummel?" Anita waved a delicate hand in front of his flushed face, "Kurr-rttt?" Kurt's eyes startled up from his apparent trance on the floor and a small smile played at his lips.

"Sorry. Wedding jitters… what can I say?" Kurt tried desperately to be happy about his wedding. But he couldn't. He was marrying the wrong person, and damn, he knew it. He chose to ignore it. An old woman had once told him that marriage lasted if you didn't love the person you were marrying, because then you had life to fall in love. He'd naïvely listened, and here he was… the rehearsal for his wedding to his old boss, focusing on the romance of a wedding because he couldn't focus on the romance of a _romance_.

Anita smiled back and twirled slowly around the room, pointing and gesturing to everything and anything. When she had stopped, she tilted her head because, yet again, her client was dazing off into the distance. She was starting to lose any patience she had.

"…then you'll say your vo- Mr Hummel!" Anita swept her pony tail over her shoulder and screeched. Kurt looked up abruptly, his eyes focusing on the angry blonde in front of him. "Where is Anthony? I think he's the only one that stops you from getting distracted." She murmured tapping her heeled boot on the carefully tiled floor, the sound of her boot left _her _distracted; "Ooh, we could get a carpet. A red one, up to the alter!" Anita squealed and excused herself, grabbing her cell phone and happily squeaking down the phone to her assistant. Kurt sloped backward onto a chair by the door, resting his elbows on his knees and lowering his face into the mould his hands created, he groaned loudly. The door swung open and he shuffled backward to avoid the swing of the door knocking him out.

"KUURRTTTTTTTT!" Mercedes squealed and all but jumped onto her best friends lap, she swung her legs over the side of the chair and clutched his shirt. "My baby boys getting married… OH MY GOODNESS! My babies getting married tomorrow!"

"You know where Anthony is?" An approaching voice asked before Kurt could air his excitement over Mercedes being there. He looked upward at Anita and she grinned. "We have the rehearsal in two minutes and if he's not here, we'll have to get Mercedes to stand in for a bit…"

"I'm sure Anthony'll be here in a minute. Don't get your knickers in a twist Annie."

"Yeah babes, calm down a little," Mercedes exclaimed as she jumped up from Kurt's lap, "anyway, if this was high school, I would've been dying to marry you boo. I'll happily stand in if he doesn't turn up for the rehearsal." Kurt felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone. His eyebrows furrowed and he restrained throwing his phone across the room.

"Anthony has a business meeting. He says he can't make it so erm… what are we going to do?" Kurt hopped backwards as the large oak door swung open yet again.

"No fear, Blaine's here!" Kurt pushed the door back into a shut position and smiled helplessly at his male best friend, he was wearing cargo pants, a skin tight purple shirt and a cardigan was slung limp over his left shoulder. His unruly hair was slicked back but not enough to tame all the curls. Blaine pulled his florescent green sunglasses off his nose and gazed around the church. "Woah, for someone so not into God, you picked some amazing palace of a church…" Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his best friends near-the-floor jaw.

"Hey Blaine! Could you do me a favour?" Anita swooped in, taking Blaines cardigan and sunglasses and threw them both toward a bench. Blaine gaped at the blondes forwardness and Kurt could read the calculating expression on his face.

"And what's that pretty lady?" He strode over to Kurt and gave the brunet an awkward-but-loving one arm hug. As he pulled away he winked in Kurt's direction and proceeded to smother Mercedes in a bear hug mainly because he hadn't seen her for what felt like a long time.

"Ant isn't going to be at the rehearsal-"

"WHAT? It's his freakin' wedding and he isn't going to be at the rehearsal. Poor Kurtsies…" Blaine pouted and poked Kurt's nose before stretching an arm out and wrapping it around Kurt's waist slowly pulling them together, their hips bumping off each other. He subconsciously squeezed Kurt's hip bone and smiled sideways at him before his face morphed into one of confusion. "What's that got to do with me?" He asked.

"As I was saying," Anita continued apparently unaffected by Blaine's butting in, "Mercedes was going to do the honours and rehearse but you know, we thought… just now…" Kurt was sure he saw the blonde shoot a small wink in Mercedes' direction, "that as you're a man, it would be easier for you both to… um… rehearse?" A bright grin splayed itself over her peach coloured mouth. Kurt could've sworn he'd stopped breathing, he watched Blaine's Adams-apple bob helplessly in his throat as he swallowed hard.

"Erm…"

"There's not a problem, is there boo?" Mercedes asked, her voice was an octave higher and sounded incredibly playful. Kurt gulped again and shook his head when Blaine looked at him. His eyes widened at Kurt.

"No problem at all…" Anita nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him up the aisle and onto the alter.

"So you stand here and look all dapper…" She took a moment to inspect Blaine's outfit and her eyebrows shot up and a fake smile took up her face, "if you can." Anita then turned on her heel and marched Kurt down to the doors. Mercedes smiled at him and pulled a face before standing behind Kurt.

"I just wanted to let you have this moment…" she whispered into her best friends ears. Kurt went pink but nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you."

"Baby, you are so welcome," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. They stood hugging until Anita had sat down at the organ.

"Then it'll be all like DA-DA-DA-DAAA, DA-DA-DA-DAAAAA… and so forth," she traced her finger down the keys and gave Blaine a small smile. Blaine was very close to having a panic attack. He didn't actually think Kurt would be alright with them rehearsing. There had always been those feelings between them and he had thought Kurt had forgotten about them but here they were getting married. Well, not married. Rehearsing for _Kurt's _marriage. He took a huge breath as the doors swung open and Anita started garbling the wedding march on the organ. Blaine turned his head to the left and watched as Kurt, donning a handful of daisies, walked slowly down the aisle. His eyes were inadvertently looking everywhere else but at Blaine. Blaine wanted to see his eyes, the glasz glance. But they were now staring at something behind the curly haired man.

Kurt took another attentive steps forward but this time his eyes did connect with the man in front of him but his brow furrowed. Blaine grinned reassuringly and suddenly it didn't seem so scary anymore. Kurt's whole face lit up and he handed the daisies to Mercedes, who promptly flung them over her shoulder and tapped Kurt's bum as she stood behind him. A ginger man with a dog collar***** walked out of the back room. He slid a thin framed pair of specs up his nose and smiled at the men in front of him.

"Seeing as this is the rehearsal, we don't really have to go throu-" He stopped and glared at the mischievous blonde behind him who was tucking her foot behind her ankle and grinning innocently at him. She stepped forward, whispering something into his ear and his pain-stricken expression was wiped off his face. "Dearly beloved," he took a moment to glance from Mercedes to Anita, Blaine to Kurt, "we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join together these two men in holy Matrimony." Kurt smiled at Blaine, his smile stretching when Blaine grinned back. "Blah de blah… yadda da. So repeat these vows after me." Kurt nodded but his eyes never left Blaine's. "I, Kurt Hummel…"

"I, er, Kurt Hummel…" Kurt repeated and he tried to lose eye contact but he couldn't. He was drowning in a pool of hazel.

"Take thee, Ant-" the vicar frowned, "since he's not here, lets skip that line…" he flipped the page, "to have and to hold…"

"To have and to hold…"

"To love and to cherish…"

"To love-" Kurt's words started getting caught in his throat and he was blushing madly. Blaine was watching every movement he made, trying to find that one piece of evidence that insured the fact Kurt wanted this, "-and to cherish…" Kurt was starting to doubt his actual marriage, he couldn't say these words to Anthony. Could he?

"In sickness and in health…" The vicar looked up and met Mercedes' eyes for a split second, they were watering but she was trying to not let it show. She didn't know why she was getting emotional. They weren't actually getting married.

"In sickness and in health…" Blaine had a broad smile spread over his face and he too was trying to stop himself from believing this was real.

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." Kurt took a large breath and shifted his eyes to the floor. Suddenly the idea of a carpet didn't seem so bad. There was a reflection of a couple in love from a window printed on the floor. He tried to control his blush as the vicar turned his head and started talking Blaine through the vows.

"…and to cherish…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…" the brunet listened intently to the melodic sound of Blaine's voice reciting the words.

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." The smile on Blaine's face was evident from the last syllable of that sentence and Kurt looked up again. He felt Mercedes squeeze his hand, as she did earlier, and he sighed inaudibly as Blaine's eyes watched the vicar shuffle around.

"Then, I'll say 'you may now kiss,' if I'm feeling generous that is." Blaine nearly choked on his own saliva as his eyeballs very nearly bugged out his head. He wasn't expecting the vicar to actually say that. He thought they were skipping the most intimate parts. His eyes met Kurt's and the brunet blushed even more and looked as if he was trying to burn an escape tunnel in the floor with his eyes. Blaine couldn't help imagining kissing the man in front of him, the room would fall silent as their lips met but people would cheer as they pulled away. Mercedes and Rachel's cheering would be the loudest simply because they were loud people. He would pull away from Kurt and take his hand, they would run down the aisle towards the car as Kurt would breathlessly murmur about actually doing it. About actually getting married.

His daydreams were interrupted by the vicars continuous monotone,

"Tomorrow, you'd be signing the certificates right now. Weddings are so cute. Thank goodness I get more weddings than funerals." The vicar bid a silent farewell as he walked back towards his little back room. He turned on his heels and gave the pair a last look, "if you could please walk Kurt down the aisle now… just so he knows how to do it…" The door shut behind him as he crept into the office.

Blaine held out his arm uncertainly and the relief on his face was noticeable when Kurt took it. Just touching Blaine's bare arm was making Kurt want to touch him, kiss him. Be his. They walked slowly down the aisle and stopped at the door. Kurt gave Blaine a look and turned as his eyes zoned in on Anita rushing down the aisle after them, her boots clacking loudly on the marble floor. She was wiping away tears but was trying ever so slyly to hide them.

"That was too adorable!" She all but screamed as she got to them, Mercedes turned up beside her and she tried to read the expression in Kurt's eyes. She smiled when she translated it.

He was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>* In case you don't know what a dog collar is and think I have a weird animal fetish, I'm just letting you know that the outfit vicars wear with the black collar and white square in the middle is called a dog collar.<strong>

**Read and review, if you could. Reviews are like crack.**

**...If you recognize anything, it's not mine.**


End file.
